Perfect fit
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: Our mouths don't fit together like that. Why don't our mouths fit together like that? He thought. Demi/Selena I was too lazy to change the names so hopefully it doesn't get removed, just pretend its Alex/Mitchie if femslash bothers you don't read :


So... it's no big deal or anything that Nick knew about Demi and Selena's relationship. It didn't bother her that Nick knew she had history with Demi when they started dating. It didn't even make her worry that he'd be jealous that she was still best friends with her, or that they still spent so much time together, or that they still had sleepovers, or the fact the sometimes Demi would cling to Selena and tell her to ditch Nick when he was right there, glaring at her. It didn't bother Selena at all. But sometimes it bothered Nick.

He still remembers the day that he walked up the steps to Selena's house, fidgeting with his curly hair, making sure it was perfect for the millionth time before knocking. When her mother answered, he gave his most polite smile he could muster, showing no teeth, teeth were reserved for Selena, he didn't smile with his teeth for just anybody. Then when she ushered him into the house and told him that she was in her room, down the hall with Demi he took tiny steps toward it and really, he didn't think to knock. He should have. A gentlemen would have knocked. But no. He opened the door to see Demi, panting, her lips attached firmly to Selena's. Her hands... tightly grasping Selena's hips. Selena's hands tangled in Demi's hair. Both of them kissing like they'd never see each other again. Nick wanted to be mad. He wanted to throw the roses into the trash bin next to Selena's desk. But he didn't. He swallowed loudly and backed out of the room.

He calmly left, without saying word, setting the roses on the counter in the kitchen in hopes somebody would pick them up, and then left, starting up his mustang and backing out of the driveway. The only thing he could think of was that image. The way that they seemed the fit together so well. The way that their bodies seemed to just mesh together. They way that their lips just happened to fit perfectly. _Our mouths don't fit together like that. Why don't our mouths fit together like that? _He thought.

He never mentioned it to Selena, hoping she would. But ever since that day, Selena hasn't spoken about Demi, she hasn't been spending time with her... and she hasn't been picking up her phone every two seconds to text her. But most of all, she seems sad if Nick asks how Demi is. He's come to a conclusion that she's broken. He's thinking he walked in on a farewell. He could've ruined a perfectly good goodbye if he had made his presence known that day. He's thinking, maybe he should have. He's also thinking that maybe he should tell her that he knows. That he saw it. Because he can't stop thinking about it every time he kisses her. _Our mouths don't fit. They don't fit perfectly like it did when I was with Miley. Selena must be Demi's Miley. _

---------------------------------------------------------------

One night, when Selena is pulling him closer, kissing him goodbye after a wonderful date, at a very expensive restaurant, he can't help but exhale loudly as she brushes her lips over his. He tries to let her kiss him, but after a moment her pulls back. He can see the confusion on her face. "Why don't our lips fit together like yours and Demi's?" He mumbles. Her eyes go wide. "Nick, what are you...?" She stutters. "I saw you two... I don't know what was going on, but I saw..." He can't meet her eyes as her puts the key into the ignition. Selena watches, gulping, and then opening the door, thinking that it was his way of telling her to get out. But no. Nick is a gentlemen, wether or not he knocked before opening her door.

She feels a hand grab her arm as she tries to get out. She sits back down, leaving the door open, waiting for him to talk as he still stares at the windshield with a far away look in his eyes. "Our lips should fit together like that. If we were meant to be they would fit like that." He says quietly. His eyes are growing damp, and truthfully, so are Selena's as she hears him say this. "Me and Demi's fit like that..." She mumbles, not sure if it's the thing to say. "Me and Miley's fit like that." He answered, turning his head to look at her, a single tear sliding down his cheek. She smiles weakly at him, touching his face, sorry that she may have been the one that caused the dark circles under his eyes as he looked at her helplessly.

"You should go get her Nick... and maybe... maybe Demi hasn't left yet..." Selena states, hoping that Demi hadn't left to work on her new project at god knows where. "Maybe." Nick says, sniffling. "I can... drive you there if you want." Nick offers, starting the car. She nods, not really able to speak. It's only about a street away, Demi's house. As they pull into the driveway Demi's there. Her suitcase in her hand, her sunglasses on as she scuffs her feet, walking the the car. Nick almost doesn't even have time to slam on the brakes as Selena yanks the door open and runs. She almost knocks Demi over, causing her to drop her suitcase. Her sunglasses flying off, smashing on the ground as she steps backward on them, crushing them. But she doesn't care. Because Selena's lips are on hers, mumbling something about how they are meant to be and she can't leave with out kissing her goodbye, and something about they ways she loves how they _fit perfectly together. _


End file.
